


Killing Eve 4x01

by villacomeroh



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Killing Eve (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Domestic Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 01, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Minor Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Top Eve Polastri, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villacomeroh/pseuds/villacomeroh
Summary: This would be the script for the first episode of season 4 under my eyes!
Kudos: 38





	Killing Eve 4x01

Killing Eve - season 4, episode 1

Villanelle walks on the streets downtown London, one bag in a hand and a bottle of wine in the other. The bag contains a gift for Eve. But she's thinking about taking something else for her first date with Eve, a dinner. She wants something more romantic. She stops in front of a flower shop, she goes inside and looks around.

"I have a date. I've never had one before. I want to take something romantic, but I have no idea, so I decided to come in here", she tells the seller.

"Well, we have some flowers here."

"I have no idea what I should get, what would you suggest? Actually, I don't even know if she likes flowers, but I want to do something different, something normal."

"Roses would be ideal, they are most women's favorite!"

"I don't know if they're her favorite, but I'll take them."

So Villanelle leaves the shop and goes to Eve's house.

Eve was a little lost making dinner. She's doing a lot of things at the same time and cooking is not her thing. She's afraid that everything will taste bad and Villanelle won't like it.

The doorbell rings. Eve fixes her hair, straightens her clothes and goes to the door.

"H,i Eve", Villanelle says.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine, too. Come on in."

Eve is a little embarassed, she didn't have time to clean up the house and it's a little messy. Villanelle pretends she doesn't notice that.

"I brought you these flowers."

Eve is a little surprised and awkward. She never imagined Villanelle giving her flowers, but she finds it cute.

"I also brought wine and a gift."

Eve opens the bag. It's a very beautiful necklace.

"Thank you, I'll put this wine on the fridge. Dinner is almost ready. You can sit in my bedroom if you want, I still don't have a sofa."

Villanelle goes to Eve's bedroom and starts to look around at her stuff. Her clothes on the bed, some pictures and then she sees a picture of Eve and Niko. With a disgusted and angry face, she tears the picture in small pieces and throws them away. Now she is pleased with herself and smiling.

Eve goes to the bedroom and asks "That day on the tea dance you had a distant and sad expression. What happened?"

"Konstantin said some of my relatives could be alive. I asked him to find them and he did, he found my mother and my brothers."

"So?"

Villanelle's face looks sad and has tears in her eyes. Eve looks troubled and asks again. Villanelle still looks sad and avoids looking at Eve.

"If you want to start a relationship, you have to start trusting me e tell me things, that's how normal couples do."

"My mother, she never liked me. And ahe asked me to leave."

Eve already thinks something serious happened, seeing Villanelle with teary eyes and disturbed so she asks again.

"What did you do to your mother?" She had an angrier tone.

"I killed her."

"What? Why did you do that?" Eve was both surprised and angry.

"My mother never liked me, Eve, she said I brought darkness to our house. She put me in an orphanage when I was still a child, she left me there. And she never came back for me. She let me believe she was dead. When I showed up, she rejected me again, so I had to kill her."

Eve was still angry and shocked, and raises her voice, "She was your mother, couldn't you just leave?"

"You know what I am, Eve. You know I don't like being rejected, I had to punish her. She deserved."

"Of course I do, just like you did to me in Rome, you shot me in the back and left me there to die. I still don't know why I'm surprised by that. As you said, I know who you are."

"It was your fault, Eve. You made me believe we were a couple, that we had a connection, then you wanted to leave me, just like my mother did."

"I'm not responsible for the things you make up in your mind. Now how am I supposed to know if when you get angry or feel rejected you won't try to kill me again? If even your mother you've killed."

"I won't do that again Eve, never, trust me. You're the only person who's accepted me for a long time, all the others walked away from me. I want to look after you, protect you, I want to try to be a little normal for you. I know that I'm different, that I can't change completely and be a good person. I'm a killer, I can still be cold about a lot of stuff. But I'll try to be better for you, and I'll never hurt you again."

Eve starts crying. "What about your brothers?"

"I spared them. I burned the house down with the others inside, besides my mom. But I made sure they were not there."

The air is heavy with tension. Eve is still crying and Villanelle is worried.

"Is this going to be a problem for us? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, let's have dinner. There were a lot of information, I'm just processing them. I'll take a shower and I'll be right back." She says, wiping her tears. Villanelle feels very relieved to hear this.

After the shower, Eve takes a dress out of the wardrobe and smiles looking at it. It's a tight dress with nude back. She puts it on along with the necklace Villanelle gave her.

Meanwhile, Villanelle is restless in the kitchen, she is already hungry and doesn't understand why Eve is taking so long.

"Eve, the food is getting cold!"

"I'm coming."

When she sees Eve, Villanelle is in awe. Eve looks beautiful, unlike she's ever seen her before, besides the dress, her hair is down, she's wearing a red lipstick and some makeup. "You're so beautiful, Eve."

Eve smiles. "This dress is just like the one you gave me, the one I was wearing that other time you came to my house. The shoes are the ones you gave me and the necklace you gave me today, I'm also wearing it. I'm tired of fighting myself, Villanelle. Since I met you, there wasn't a single day that I didn't think about you. You dominate my thougts, you're my obsession since then. I guess you will always be, I want to be with you."

Villanelle seems to not believe what she heard, she's startled. Eve's eyes are watery when she says "Just like on that day, I'd like you to take this dress off".  
Surprised, Villanelle starts taking her dress off slowly. She holds the dress and stands in front of Eve, still not believing what's happening, without reaction.

Eve smiles "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Villanelle then throws the dress on the floor, she grabs Eve, holds her and kisses her (a real kiss). They go to bed and dinner will be later.


End file.
